Birthday
by IceTrampoline
Summary: AU-ish KadajxDenzel


Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Pairing: KadajxDenzel, mentions of CloTi

Warnings: Mentions of sex.

Other notes: Denzel is just turning 18 in this fic, making Kadaj about 22 or 23. In this story, Denzel had gotten his ear pierced when he was 16. Marlene is mentioned, so if you're wondering, her age is 15. And Yuffie and Marlene are just friends, unless you want to make them something more in your own head.

* * *

Seventh Heaven was crawling with people that night; a nice change from its usual slow pace. Tifa served drinks from behind the bar with the help of a sulking Cloud, who wished he was anywhere but in a small bar surrounded by drunks. Well, some were drunk at least. A majority of people in the bar were minors, though it was obvious they had been sneaking drinks from their older friends.

In the middle of the bar was a young man with brown hair and large eyes. People flocked to him to wish him a happy birthday, luck, happiness, and anything else they could come up with. Beside him, a young, energetic girl swayed with the motions of the constantly moving crowd before pulling the arm of the young man down so she could talk to him.

"How long is this party going to last, Denzel? It's been 3 hours and Yuffie is probably waiting for me outside."

Denzel looked up at the clock quickly before looking back down to speak.

"You can leave if you want, Marlene. It's only nine, and knowing Tifa, she probably won't want to shut down the bar until she's sure she's made all the money she can."

Marlene sighed and started to bounce on her feet. After a few minutes of Denzel just watching her, he finally spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"No one."

"…Oh."

Minutes passed with silence between the two friends, but not the bar. People were still entering; some friends, some regular customers. Apparently a fist fight was about to break out between Cloud and Reno. Just the normal bar stuff.

Soon enough, Reno and Cloud drew a crowd, the entire bar, and pulled the attention away from Denzel and Marlene. Looking down at Marlene, the older male gave her a small push.

"You should go now; you'll be able to make it through the crowd."

With a quick nod, she gave a short goodbye wave to Tifa and Barrett, both of whom were standing off to the side to avoid the fight, and skipped out of the bar.

With no one to keep him company, Denzel turned to watch the fight, or what should have been a fight. At the moment, Cloud was being restrained by Cid and Vincent, and Reno by Rude. It was starting to get very entertaining, as the three men seemed to be losing their grips on the others. Just when Denzel was sure something interesting was about to happen, a quiet voice pulled his thoughts away from the fight.

"Happy birthday."

Spinning himself around, Denzel came face to face with a taller man with silver hair and green eyes. A smile instantly made its way across the brunette's face.

"Kadaj, what are you doing here?"

"I need to give the birthday boy his present, don't I?"

As he said this, Kadaj pulled Denzel close to him. In response, Denzel wrapped his arms around Kadaj's neck.

"I don't need anything from you," the brunette replied into Kadaj's neck.

A quiet mumble came from the silver haired man, and Denzel was pulled into a kiss. When they broke apart a few seconds later, a small brown box was pushed against his chest. Removing one of his arms from Kadaj's neck, he took the box and started to slowly play with it in his fingers.

"Open it."

Denzel obeyed and lifted the lid. Inside was a tiny silver earring, surrounding a smaller gem of bright green. Denzel gasped at the colour, which was the same as Kadaj's eyes.

"Thank you. It's beautiful," Denzel said, taking it out of the box. Kadaj took the earring out of the others hand and carefully put it in the brunettes ear. After admiring it for a few minutes, the two men slowly closed the distance between each other and kissed again, both forgetting the chaos in the bar.

After a few minutes of slow kissing, Kadaj began to run his tongue along Denzel's bottom lip. The younger man slowly opened his mouth and let Kadaj's tongue memorize the inside of his mouth. The noise of the bar had completely disappeared and Kadaj could hear and feel every moan and whimper Denzel let out. They stayed like this for a while, the silver haired man's hands slipping in and out of the others shirt occasionally, until an unexpected force broke them apart.

Both turning their heads to the side, they came face to face with an enraged Cloud, who looked scarier than usual with small cuts and bruises on his face. Denzel blushed furiously at the thought of being caught making out with Kadaj, whom Cloud obviously did not approve of.

"You two…" Cloud started to growl, "will stay away from each other for the rest of the night. Is that understood?"

While Denzel started to nod yes, Kadaj merely looked away with a bored expression. The bored expression turned into a smirk though, when he saw Tifa stomping towards them. When she arrived, she grabbed Cloud by the ear and pulled him away, growling things about closing up the bar and help disappearing.

After the two were a reasonable distance away and Tifa had given Cloud something to keep him busy, Kadaj stepped forward to whisper in Denzel's ear.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

Denzel gulped in a large breath of air, and then nodded slowly. Making sure Cloud's attention was elsewhere; Denzel grabbed the other man's hand and pulled him up the stairs. He led Kadaj into a small bedroom and made sure to lock the door after them.

Immediately after turning around, Denzel was pressed against the door and kissed deeply. Soon after, his shirt had been pulled off and thrown onto the floor beside the bed, which Kadaj had now pinned him down onto.

"This is your other present."

* * *

Cloud crouched down beside the door and pressed his ear to the splintered wood. For a moment, he heard nothing from inside the room; a good sign. Just as he was about to get up to leave, the sound of a bed creaking reached his ears, followed by a drawn out moan.

"You bastard," Cloud snarled towards the door. Just as he was about to break into the room and scare the two apart, Tifa marched out into the hallway and grabbed the back of Cloud's shirt.

"Get to bed," she growled menacingly, before pulling him into their room and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

THE END


End file.
